The 12th International Cytomegalovirus and Beta-Herpesvirus Workshop will be held on May 10-14, 2009 in Boston, MA. The meeting is unique in that there is significant participation from clinicians/clinical researchers (in addition to basic science and industry scientists) in addition to offering visibility to junior attendees given the modest meeting size. The scientific program encompasses all aspects of cytomegalovirus, HHV6 and HHV7 biology including basic science, genome sequencing, immunologic regulation, animal models, clinical disease, epidemiology, new therapeutics, vaccines, transplantation, and clinical aspects of transplantation biology. Based on past workshops and the strong interest in a Boston venue for this meeting, we anticipate between 300-400 registrants. This application requests funds to be used solely to offer travel support for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior researchers to both recognize quality science and further encourage participation from junior scientists. CMV is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in immunosuppressed patients including organ and tissue transplant recipients and AIDS patients. Moreover, CMV is the leading cause of birth defects associated with an infectious agent. HHV6 causes roseola infantum, a febrile illness of children and mounting evidence suggests that HHV6 contributes to organ rejection in transplant patients and may exacerbate neurodegenerative disorders such as multiple sclerosis. The 12th International Cytomegalovirus and [unreadable]-Herpesvirus Workshop is the premier meeting of scientists and clinicians to share discoveries in basic virology and clinical science with the goal of improving the management of infections by these viruses.